Naruto: Poder Adaptable
by PJMA
Summary: Fui odiado, luego aceptado, querido y finalmente adorado por gente hipócrita de este pueblo, pero me quede aquí para ganar el poder que necesitaba. Aprendí de la forma cruel que el fuerte aplasta al débil y que el poder lo es todo, pero también la comprensión de los demás es importante. Soy Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de los difuntos Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.


Nos encontramos en los alrededores de Konohagakure (la aldea oculta de la hoja) una de las cinco aldeas más poderosas en el mundo shinobi la cual había marco la historia con una gran cantidad de ninjas poderosos como Uchiha Madara y Hashirama Senju. Además de eso también tiene en su posesión al gran zorro de las nueve colas también conocido como Kyubi.

Estos momentos nos encontramos en un día importante para la aldea de Konohagakure donde aldeanos y shinobis esperaban el nacimiento del hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze (El Relámpago Amarillo) y de Kushina Uzumaki (La Habanera Sangrienta). Ellos se encontraban a las afueras de la aldea en una cabaña donde se estaba llevando a cabo el parto. Desde afuera de la cabaña se podían escuchar los fuertes gritos de su esposa mientras estaba dando a luz siendo atendida por Tsunade Senju la especialista en el campo médico. Tsunade estaba siendo apoyada por su compañero de equipo Jiraiya el cual se encarga de estabilizar el sello el cual contenía al zorro de las nueve colas (Kyuby No Yoko). Mientras se seguía con el parto Jiraiya decidió salir un momento para ir a ver a su alumno y lo vio mirando al vacío, pero este al voltear y ver a su maestro lo empezó a mirar con preocupación.

Jiraiya: Tranquilízate el parto está yendo bien a parte está con la mejor médica de konoha y por no decir del mundo shinobi. - Minato se relajó un poco y se disponía a entrar.

Pero en eso se oye una explosión dentro de la cabaña y al entrar Jiraiya junto con Minato ven como Tsunade ya hacia boca abajo noqueada y a lo lejos por el hueco de la explosión que dejo el enmascarado se podía ver como este se llevaba a Kushina en sus hombros hacia las profundidades del bosque. Dentro del bosque el enmascarado dejo a Kushina en el suelo y puso su mano en el sello de su abdomen dando un giro en este y produciendo que una gran cantidad de chakra salga de su cuerpo y se forme un enorme zorro que estaba desorientado y esto lo aprovecho el enmascarado para poner en un Genjutsu al zorro logrando controlarlo a su gusto.

Enmascarado: Kyubi ataca la aldea de la hoja y no dejes rastro de ella – en eso el kyubi se fue corriendo a la aldea a toda velocidad.

Mientras esto pasaba Kushina se paró y con todas sus fuerzas empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña para ver a sus cuatro pequeños hijos, todo bajo la mirada del enmascarado el cual comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella con la intención de terminar con su vida pero en eso recibe una patada en su abdomen cortesía de Minato haciendo que el enmascarado choque contra un árbol cerrando los ojos para después al abrirlos de golpe al sentir como su pecho se empezó como a licuar y varios cortes alrededor de su cuerpo empezaron a surgir viendo como el Rasengan de Minato se encontraba en su pecho, al cabo de unos segundos cayó al piso en una rodilla mientras un poco de sangre se escurría por un lado de su boca dejando que Minato tomara a su esposa en estilo nupcial y desaparecieran en un destello amarillo.

(Maldito Minato Namikase ese ataque casi me deja noqueado, pero eso es lo de menos ya cumplí con lo que debía hacer, me retirare para tratar estas heridas y dejaré que el kyubi destruya tu tan querida aldea)- pensó el enmascarado desapareciendo en un vórtice en un instante.

_**Devuelta en la cabaña**_

Mientras esto pasaba Minato apareció en la cabaña y puso a kushina en la cama en donde dio a luz junto a la cuna donde estaban todos sus bebes viendo a dos niños y una niñas, una pelirroja con ojos azules su nombre eran Natsumi y dos niños uno pelirrojo con ojos azules al cual nombraron Menma y el otro tenia el cabello anaranjado(como Yahiko) con ojos de color morado muy fuerte al cual llamaron Naruto. Acto seguido Minato besó a esposa y se acercó a la cuna donde estaban sus hijos.

Kushina: ¿Que pasa Mina-Kun? – pregunto kushina a su esposo mientras él la miraba con seriedad.

Minato: Voy a sellar al Kyubi en nuestros tres hijos el chakra en Naruto y la conciencia ying y yang del Kyubi en Natsumi y Menma cerca de la cueva donde a veces estábamos. - dijo el Yondaime para desaparecer en un destello amarillo sin dejar que kushina reclamara esta al ver que su esposo e hijos podrían estar en peligro ella se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar tambaleándose hacia Tsunade que estaba inconsciente en una esquina de la cabaña.

Kushina al estar cerca le propino una cachetada a Tsunade levantándola de golpe.

Tsunade: al ver la cara de kushina le preguntó - ¿Kushina que pasó porque hay un agujero enorme en la cabaña, porque estas fuera de la cama y donde no están los bebés? – preguntó con cara de preocupación.

Kushina: ahorita no hay momento para responder necesito que me lleves a una cueva que está al norte cerca de aquí- dijo Kushina con voz de cansancio y dolor a Tsunade.

Tsunade: estás loca Kushina no puedo lo que tú necesitas es reposar y... - pero no pudo terminar porque Kushina la interrumpió.

Kushina: ¡Tsunade ahorita Mina-kun está peleando con el kyubi para poder sellarlo dentro de mis hijos el necesita mi ayuda para poder control al zorro y él pueda sellarlos! – dijo Kushina con voz preocupada y voz de mando.

Tsunade la miró por un momento y dijo.

Tsunade: está bien pero también me dejaras ayudarte en la retención del kyubi no pienso dejar a una de mis estudiantes dar la vida en el proceso de salvar la aldea. – dijo Tsunade con una mirada seria recibiendo una sonrisa y un asentimiento de Kushina.

_**En la aldea de la hoja**_

El Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi junto con Jiraiya y todos los ninjas de la aldea estaban haciendo un esfuerzo para retener al zorro de las nueve colas. Jiraiya junto con gamabunta hiceron retroceder al Kyubi mientras el Sandaime al ver como su estudiante estaba siendo arrinconado dijo.

Hiruzen: _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ (Jutsu de invocación) formándose una gran bocanada de humo dejando ver a Enma Enkoo (el rey de los monos).

Enma: para que me has llamado Hiruzen preguntó - para luego ver a Hiruzen señalando a un gran zorro con nueve colas moviéndose en su parte trasera.

Enma al ver al gran zorro solo abrió los ojos como platos para luego voltear a ver Hiruzen recibiendo un asentimiento de este para que después Enma saltara y se transformara en un gran báculo el cual Hiruzen tomo en el aire y se lanzó contra el zorro golpeándolo en la cara y hacer que este retrocediera, permitiéndole a Jiraiya junto con gamabunta empujar al zorro lejos del centro de la aldea. Luego el zorro después de reincorporarse empezó a acumular chakra alrededor de su hocico realizando el ataque más devastador de de los Bijuus; la bijudama.

Todos estabas aterrados viendo cómo se acumulaba la energía y cuando el zorro ya estaba preparado para dispararla despareció de la nada junto con el zorro dejando a todos confundidos y relajados. El Sandaime junto con Jiraiya sintieron el chakra del zorro a lo lejos y procedieron a irse velozmente a la presencia demoniaca que sentían a lo lejos mientras todos los ninjas gritaban y celebraban el lograr sobrevivir ante tal ataque y abrir un poco de esperanza en sus corazones.

_**Cerca de la cueva **_

Minato estaba tratando de controlar al zorro con sus ataques, pero al ver que sus ataques no lograban nada contra el zorro empezó a creer que fue una pésima idea intentar sellar al zorro por si solo hasta que vio como el zorro fue estrellado contra en suelo creando un enorme cráter viendo Minato a Tsunade con su puño hacia abajo entendiendo que ella fue quien lo golpe para luego ver como varias cadenas de chakra empezaron a sujetar al zorro por todas sus extremidades impidiéndole así el movimiento a este para centrar su mirada en Kushina y gritar.

Minato: ¡¿Kushina que hacen aquí tú y Tsunade váyanse no ven que es peligroso?! – dijo Minato en preocupado.

Para luego ver como su esposa le daba una mirada cansada y de pocos amigos y le dijo.

Kushina: ¡a...apúrate...d...de...una...bu...buen...na...vez...quieres...Mina-Kun! – mientras ella sonreía al finalizar la última palabra.

Minato viendo la sonrisa en la cara de su esposa lo hizo sentir escalofríos y solo asentir rápidamente y decir.

Minato: O.…Ok – sudando a mares y con cara de puro miedo.

Comenzando con el sellado del Bijuu rápidamente apareció Shinigami y Minato le dijo que sellara el chakra del zorro en su hijo mayor Naruto y que la conciencia vaya en sus hijos menores Menma y Natsumi. El Shinigami al escuchar esto le dijo.

Shinigami: ¿Sabes cuál es precio no mortal? – dijo Shinigami con voz de ultratumba.

Minato: Si lo sé y con gusto pagaré el precio para salvar a mi esposa e hijos junto con mi aldea – dijo Minato con determinación en sus palabras.

Shinigami: Entonces procederé con el sellado.

Minato al ver como ya había finalizado el sellado del Bijuu en sus hijos esperaba que el Shinigami se llevara su alma, pero justo vio como Shinigami no le prestaba atención a él sino a su hijo mayor Naruto y solo se pudo apreciar una leve sonrisa en su rostro y le dijo a Minato.

Shinigami: Mortal da gracias que hoy me siento de buenas por esta vez no me llevare tú alma, pero solo te advertiré que tus actos tendrán consecuencias irremediables en un futuro – para ahora enfocar su mirada en Minato para escuchar su respuesta.

Minato: gracias Shinigami-sama aprecio esta oportunidad – dijo asintiendo a lo dicho por el Shinigami pero son comprender del todo lo último.

Para luego ver como el Shinigami asentí y se iba del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno. Luego se eso aparecieron Hiruzen yJiraiya para preguntar qué había pasado y Minato les dijo que se los diría después cuando estén en el hospital ya que Kushina junto los los bebes necesitaban ser puestos en cuidado a lo cual Hiruzen yJiraiya solamente asintieron y fueron donde estaba Tsunade ayudando a Kushina la cual ya hacia inconsciente en el suelo por el cansancio del parto y el uso de sus cadenas para contener al kyubi, para luego cargar a la Kushina y acercase a Minato el cual ya tenía en brazos a todos sus hijos para luego dárselos a Tsunade y Jiraiya a que los carguen porque él no podía proceder a realizar su jutsu. Luego de entregarlos todos desaparecieron en un Destello amarillo, pero entre los arboles del bosque se podía ver cierta máscara con un ojo rojo con tres tomoes que giraba furioso para luego en voz baja escuchar.

Enmascarado: Maldito Yondaime arruinaste mis planes y mi venganza, pero esto no se va a quedar así volveré solo para matarte a ti y a tu familia y destruir esta mugrosa aldea del demonio la cual se hace llamar la más fuerte del mundo jajajajaja – desapareciendo en un vórtice con una risa escalofriante.

_**DÍAS DESPUÉS...**_

Minato estaba muy ocupado en estos días por 3 principales razones. Primero tenía que ver todos los daños que había pasado en la aldea y el consejo civil se quería aprovechar de esto para ganar poder y así hacer lo que quieran con el hokage.

Luego estaba el mejor amigo de todo hokage, aquel que alegra sus días y por lo cual se volvieron hokages y es el bendito papeleo. Debido al ataque había un gran número de desaparecidos y daños en la aldea por lo cual este se multiplico mucho tanto fue que tenía una mini aldea en la habitación.

Por último, pero no menos importante estaba Danzo Shimura, la momia alpha, como fastidiaba esa momia la cual después del ataque del Kyubi, estuvo preguntando que había pasado con el demonio, pero al no recibir respuesta de Minato, envió a sus AMBUS RAIZ a investigar llegando siempre a un callejón sin salida llegándose a fastidiar.

En la ventana apareció un hombre con cabellera larga blanca que pintaba unos 40 años, en la frente tenía una banda ninja, pero no de la aldea sino con el kanji de "Aceite", un par de líneas rojas cayendo desde sus ojos hasta su mentón, un lunar en la nariz y un gran pergamino en la espalda y este le dijo.

Jiraiya: hola Minato – lo dijo riéndose de la mala suerte de su alumno con el papeleo.

Minato: Jiraiya-sensei ¿ocurre algo? –pregunto al Gamma-sannin el cual paso de una cara alegre a una seria de golpe, cosa muy rara de parte de él.

Jiraiya: Estaba en el monte Myobokuzan, Gamamaru-sama me acaba de relatar sobre una profecía.

Minato: ¿y que dice sobre esa profecía? – pregunto Minato con seriedad.

Jiraiya: bueno la profecía dice así.

"Grande en todas las artes, portador de un gran poder y dominio sobre este como también de hacerlo suyo, traerá consigo la paz o la oscuridad eso dependerá de cómo se desenvuelva en su vida y del trato que reciba."

Termino de decir el Gamma-sannin dejando el lugar en un ambiente incómodo y un gran silencio el cual fue roto por Minato.

Minato: Alguien de gran poder..., creo que la profecía habla de Menma o Natsumi – dijo Minato mirando a su sensei.

Jiraiya: ¿y qué pasa con Naruto? – pregunto con duda.

Minato: No creo que sea posible por la simple razón de que dice que "llevará un gran poder".

Jiraiya: ¿Pero Naruto no lleva sellado en él el chakra del Kyubi? – pregunto Jiraiya con interés.

Minato: Si, pero ponte a pensar sensei, el chakra que tiene Naruto en su interior se va a acabar en unos años, ya que no tiene al Kyubi para reabastecer esas reservas que tiene en su interior. – dijo Minato con confianza en lo que dijo.

Jiraiya: Vaya como no me di cuenta de ese detalle, pero tiene mucho sentido lo que dices – dijo Jiraiya con una risa nerviosa y rascándose por detrás de la cabeza.

Jiraiya: ¿Entonces que tienes pensado hacer Minato?

Minato: Pienso llevarme a Natsumi y Menma fuera de la aldea a un entrenamiento para que dominen el poder del Kyubi. - dijo Minato con una sonrisa.

Jiraiya: ¿Cómo lo piensas hacer si eres el hokage? – pregunto el Gamma-sannin.

Minato: Ya se me ocurrirá algo en este tiempo no tienes de que preocuparte lo dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

_**MÁS TARDE ESE MISMO DÍA – SALA DEL CONSEJO**_

En una gran sala estaban reunidos todas las cabezas de clanes junto con el consejo civil y su líder la cual era Mebuki Haruno. Sentados en una mesa en forma de "U" en el lado derecho las cabezas de clanes y por el lado izquierdo los civiles.

El clan Uchiha el cual están liderados por Fugaku Uchiha. Su clan era conocido por poseer el famoso Doujutsu del sharingan el cual se basa en suministrar chakra a sus ojos y así poder activarlos. Este Doujutsu les permite ver todo en cámara lenta y poder copiar los jutsus de sus oponentes.

Al costado de este estaba el clan Nara liderados por Nara Shikaku los cuales son conocidos por poseer la habilidad de usar las sombras y con estas inmovilizar a sus oponentes, como también son conocidos por ser muy vagos, pero con una gran inteligencia.

Después estaba el clan Akimichi liderados por Akimichi Chouza. Son conocidos por la habilidad de poder aumentar el tamaño de su cuerpo y también por el jutsu mariposa el cual les da una gran fuerza, debido a estas habilidades suelen comer mucho y estar gordos.

Luego está el clan Yamanaka liderados por Yamanaka Inoichi. Son expertos en infiltración y extracción de información porque se especializan en el control de mentes.

Al lado estaba el clan Inuzuka liderados por su alpha Inuzuka Tsume. Especialistas en el trabajo en conjunto con caninos. Son grandes rastreadores y poseen un fuerte Taijutsu normalmente están en grupos de rastreo.

Después está el clan Aburame con su líder Aburame shibi. Son un clan muy callados y analíticos tienen un dominio de unos insectos especiales los cuales al estar en contacto con la piel del contrincante absorbe su chakra.

Finalmente tenemos al egocéntrico clan Hyuga liderados por Hiashi Hyuga. Este clan posee su Doujutsu el byakugan el cual les permite ver la red de chakra de sus contrincantes y gracias a este Doujutsu pueden cerrar los puntos de chakra y un gran Taijutsu.

A parte de los lideres estaba el consejo del hokage el cual estaba conformado por cuatro ancianos dos shinobis y dos civiles.

Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane los cuales poseían un gran poder gracias a sus riquezas y su posición. Por otro lado, estaba Danzo Shimura y Hiruzen Sarutobi los cuales eran ex shinobis los cuales fueron aprendices de Tobirama Senju.

Finalmente estaba Minato Namikaze junto con su esposa Kushina Uzumaki y atrás de ellos estaban Jiraiya y Tsunade.

Minato iba a comenzar a hablar cuando lo interrumpen.

Hiashi: ¿Quién convoco esta reunión? – pregunto Hiashi fastidiado.

Minato: fui yo Hiashi – lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos – muy bien ya que todos están responderé todas las preguntas que tengan así que adelante. – dijo Minato con tranquilidad.

Dicho eso la sala comenzó exploto en un gran alboroto haciendo preguntas a diestra y siniestra al hokage y estresándolo de a pocos hasta que llego a su límite y dejo salir su instinto asesino haciendo que toda la sala se quedara callada.

Minato: pregunten como gente ¡CIVILIZADA! – grito Minato fastidiado y recibiendo un asentimiento de todos en la sala.

Danzo: Muy bien Minato dinos que paso con el Kyubi porque hasta donde se sabe un Biju no puede ser derrotado solo sellado – dijo mirando a los ojos a Minato.

Minato al escuchar la pregunta tan directa de Danzo solo lo miro de forma amenazante y dijo.

Minato: Como dijo Danzo es verdad selle al Kyubi – lo dijo resignado.

Koharu: ¿y se podría saber en quién? – pregunto la vieja momia con una ceja levantada.

Minato antes de responder a la pregunta se acordó de la profecía y si le decía a los del consejo de la condición de Menma y Natsumi no los iban a dejar salir de la aldea e iban a pedir que los mantengan en vigilancia por lo cual dijo.

Minato: Selle el chakra del Kyubi en Menma y Natsumi y la conciencia del Kyubi en mi hijo mayor Naruto – lo dijo con tranquilidad.

En ese momento la sala estalló en un gran alboroto pidiendo la muerte del niño que mantenía la conciencia del Kyubi, pero Minato los callo al liberar su instinto asesino.

Danzo: Propongo que el niño sea puesto a mi cuidado para que sea leal a la aldea y hacerlo una gran a... – pero no puedo terminar ya que Hiruzen lo calló.

Hiruzen: Cállate Danzo nadie mandaría al niño contigo ni en un millón de años así que deja de lado esa idea. – asiendo que Danzo lo mirara con enojo.

Jiraiya: Lo que vamos a hacer es irnos a un viaje de entrenamiento para entrenar a Menma y Natsumi a controlar el poder del Kyubi y vuelvan para poder protegernos – les dijo a todos en la sala.

Kushina al escuchar eso miro a Minato a los ojos preguntándose por que su esposo mintió en primer lugar, pero después se acordó de que hablo con Minato sobre la profecía y de que debían dejar a Naruto en un orfanato. Ella primero pensó que era una pésima idea y que no dejaría a uno de sus hijos a su suerte, pero después se puso a pensar y llego a la conclusión de que su hijo se iba a poner feliz en un futuro al enterarse de que tenía una familia y que los iba a perdonar por abandonarlo.

Hiruzen: ¿y que va a pasar con Naruto? – pregunto el viejo sensei con los ojos entre cerrados.

Minato: Lo dejaremos en la aldea, ya que puede que el Kyubi pueda querer recuperar su chakra y robársela a Menma y Natsumi – dijo con convicción

Hiruzen: ¡¿Quieres alejarlo de ustedes?! – grito Hiruzen fastidiado.

Minato: No hay otra opción, es lo mejor para la aldea. – lo dijo con tranquilidad y agarrando la mano de Kushina.

Hiruzen: y tú Kushina ¿estás de acuerdo? – la miro fríamente haciendo que a ella le recorriera un escalofrío.

Kushina: Como dijo Mina-Kun es la única salida – lo dijo mirando a Hiruzen, pero con un sentimiento de haber tomado una mala decisión.

Hiruzen solo suspiro no entendía esa decisión, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era la peor de todas. Pero después hizo click en su cabeza algo que lo puso casi depresivo y pregunto.

Hiruzen: Minato cambiando de tema ¿a quién vas a dejar a cargo de la aldea? – pregunto, pero temiendo la respuesta.

Minato: El único que puede tomar el puesto eres tu Hiruzen ya que eres el ex hokage – lo dijo rascando la nuca y haciendo que le salga un aura depresiva en la cabeza de sarutobi.

Hiruzen: *suspiro* está bien, pero cuando vuelvas tomaras el puesto de vuelta – lo dijo mirando a Minato y recibiendo un asentimiento de este.

Shibi: Entonces el niño será puesto en un orfanato – lo dijo de manera estoica.

Fugaku: si será lo mejor – lo dijo con una mirada seria a Minato, ya que no le gustaba la idea que dejara su problema a manos de la aldea.

Danzo: pero no negaron mi propuesta – lo dijo mirando a todos en la sala.

Hiruzen: pero ya te dij... - no puedo terminar ya que Danzo o interrumpió.

Danzo: tú te negaste, pero no escuche nada de los demás – lo dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Hiruzn frunciera el ceño y suspirara en derrota.

Hiruzen: Muy bien. Quién este al favor de que el hijo del Yondaime sea puesto en un orfanato levanten la mano Y quiénes quieran dejarlo al cuidado de Danzo no la levanten – pregunto escupiendo al final el nombre de Danzo.

Al ver las manos Levantadas se dejó en claro que el niño se iba a quedar en un orfanato haciendo que Danzo frunciera el ceño.

Hiruzen: Muy bien está decidido el hijo del Yondaime va a un orfanato, pero les advierto que este es un secreto rango S y por lo cual no se debe decir a la población sobre la condición del niño. Si sale de esta sala este secreto será considerado traición y el responsable será ejecutado – lo dijo liberando algo de su instinto asesino produciendo así que todos en la sala solo asintieran.

Pero Danzo ya tenía un plan de que el secreto se supiera en toda la aldea y hacer que la gente odie al niño para así poder tenerlo sin protección y secuestrarlo para raíz.

Minato: Muy bien dicho esto se pueden retirar – uno a uno la sala se fue vaciando quedando solo Minato, Hiruzen y Jiraiya, ya que Kushina se fue junto con Tsunade a ver a los bebés, pero Kushina con una cara triste porque tenía que despedirse de Naruto.

Hiruzen: Sigo creyendo que es una pésima – Lo dijo con pesar.

Jiraiya: Pero es un sacrificio que se tiene que lograr para el bien de la aldea y del mundo – lo dijo con una cara seria.

Hiruzen solo suspiro y les pregunto cuando se iban a lo cual Minato respondió.

Minato: Mañana en la mañana, no queremos muchos espectadores cuando nos vallamos – lo dijo un poco cansado por la reunión.

Hiruzen: Esta bien – lo dijo tocándose las sienes ya que tendrá que volver a ver a su querido amigo el papeleo.

Después de eso todos se fueron a sus casas por separado yendo Minato a hacer maletas.

_**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**_

Se podía ver en la entrada de la aldea a cuatro figuras una con dos bultos en los brazos. Estos eran Kushina, Tsunade, Minato, Jiraiya, Natsumi y Menma (Estos últimos en los brazos de Kushina) al frente de Hiruzen.

Hiruzen: ¿bueno me podrían decir cuándo volverán? – Lo dijo con una cara de pocos amigos a lo cual Minato respondió.

Minato: jeje regresaremos a lo mucho cuando tengan la edad de graduarse de genins – lo dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que a Hiruzen le salga una gota en la cabeza y solo asintiera.

Hiruzen: bueno, hasta luego – dijo levantando la mano despidiéndose recibiendo el despido de los que se iban.

Hiruzen: Estas decisiones me siguen dando mala espina. – Lo dijo en voz baja yendo a la torre hokage.

_**3 AÑOS DESPUÉS...**_

Vemos a un niño de 3 años huyendo de una turba de aldeanos a la cual se unieron unos 3 ninjas que no pasaban de nivel chunin.

Naruto: ¡Déjenme en paz! – grito con miedo.

Aldeano 1: Ven aquí demonio es hora de que mueras como debiste hacerlo hace 3 años – grito con furia

Aldeano 2: Acabaremos con el trabajo que Yondaime no pudo terminar.

Naruto: Yo no les he hecho nada malo - grito con lágrimas en los ojos

Aldeano 3: jajaja, mentir no te salvara de nada maldito demonio – grito otro aldeano

Shinobi: Tú mataste a mi esposa e hijos maldito kyubi – lo dijo tirándole un kunai

Eso lo sorprendió y se movió a un lado, pero el Kunai le rozo el abdomen y comenzó a sangrar poco. Naruto al ver que se acercaban empezó a correr con más velocidad, pero en un mal momento se distrajo y al ver hacia adelante se encontró con un callejón sin salida y al voltear veía como se acercaban a paso lento los aldeanos y los ninjas.

Naruto: P...por favor no me l...lastimen-. Suplicaba el pequeño mientras era rodeado en una media luna por aldeanos y ninjas.

Todos los aldeanos comenzaron a pegarle al cabo de un rato Naruto ya no sentía ningún golpe y pensó que ya se habían ido, pero no conto que ahora era el turno de los ninjas los cuales lo empezaron a golpear y luego le empezaron a tirar jutsus. El primero le tiro un jutsu de fuego y los otros dos le tiraron uno de agua y luego uno de rayo para así hacer sufrir al niño. Después lo levantaron de cuello y lo crucificaron contra una pared y empezaron a jugar tiro a la diana con él.

Shinobi 1: Muy bien muchachos comencemos 10 puntos si son extremidades, 30 en el abdomen y 50 en la cabeza. – lo dijo mientras recibía un asentimiento de los otros dos.

Shinobi 2: Yo comienzo – lo dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

El primero le cayó en la pierna.

Naruto: ¡AAAAAHHHH! – grito mientras derramaba lágrimas.

Shinobi 2: ¡Diablos falle! – lo dijo con fastidio

Shinobi 3: Sí que eres malo trae para acá – lo dijo quitándole los Kunais – Mi turn.o

Al tirarlo le cayó en el abdomen a Naruto haciéndolo gritar con más fuerza.

Naruto: *porque nadie me ayuda. Que les he hecho* - pensaba Naruto a punto de la inconciencia.

Shinobi 1: Mi turno van a ver como se tira de verdad – lo dijo con arrogancia – mientras arrojaba el Kunai.

Mientras el Kunai que lanzó el ultimo ninja se iba acercando a su cabeza, Naruto vio como una llama roja aparecía frente a él la cual empezaba a prenderse lentamente. Naruto al ver que la llama se prendía sentía como si lo llamara a tomarla entonces Naruto levanto su brazo acercando su mano a la llama. Al alcanzarla empezó a cerrar lentamente su mano hasta tener la llama en su palma y sentir como una ira y odio tomaba su cuerpo. Cuando el Kunai ya estaba por tocar la cara de Naruto este sintió como empezó a recuperar sus fuerzas, los golpes empezaron a sanar y los Kunais que lo tenían crucificado y los que le clavaron eran expulsados. Naruto cayó de pie y agarró el Kunai a milímetros de su ojo asombrando así a los shinobis como los aldeanos.

Shinobi 2: pero que caraj... - pero no puedo terminar ya que su cuello fue cortado con el kunai que Naruto tenía en la mano.

Aldeano1: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! – grito con terror al ver como el ninja caía al suelo sin vida.

Shinobi 3: ¡maldito demonio te mataré! – grito mientras se lanzaba contra Naruto.

Cuando el ninja estaba por tocar a Naruto, este sonrió por lo bajo y desapareció en un borrón de velocidad apareciendo atrás de toda la multitud.

Shinobi 1: ha donde se fue? – pregunto con miedo el ninja cuando escucho un golpe en conjunto

Al voltear el ninja pudo ver todos los cuerpos de la turba en el piso mutilados en diferentes partes de sus cuerpos a algunos les faltaba su cabeza a otros sus brazos y por ultimo a algunos sus piernas y Naruto despareció. Al ver al frente a su amigo se asustó al ver que estaba clavado en la pared con un kunai en la frente.

Shinobi 1: ¡Do...Donde es...estas de...de...demoni...o! – grito mientras se ponía en guardia

Al voltearse vio dos ojos rasgados rojos enfrente de él, pero cuando se disponía a gritar Naruto lo agarró del cuello y le clavo el kunai en su estómago abriéndolo de lado a lado. Naruto al cabo de un rato debido a que estaba usando ese poder extraño su sentido del olfato se agudizo y debido a esto empezó a oler varias presencias que se acercaban a él entonces se puso en cuatro patas y se dispuso a correr con velocidad hacia el bosque que tenía al frente.

Lo que no noto es que en la entrada de dicho bosque había un letrero que decía "peligro". Las presencias que Naruto sintió llegaron al lugar demostrando que eran nada más y nada menos que el Sandaime Hokage o mejor nombrado Hiruzen Sarutobi el cual estaba junto con dos de sus más leales ANBUS los cuales eran Inu, Neko y un grupo comandado por Inu los cuales al ver la masacre empezaron a revisar los cuerpos.

Inu: ¿Sandaime quiere que mande a mis hombres para que atrapen al asesino? –pregunto con seriedad

Hiruzen: Si Inu, quiero que tú y Neko busquen por toda la aldea y si encuentran a alguien en la calle interróguenlo si es que vio algo – dijo con voz de orden recibiendo un asentimiento de Inu y Neko.

*Ese chakra era igual de hace 3 años, pero es imposible ya que Minato se llevó a sus dos hijos con el chakra del Kyubi lejos de la aldea* - pensó hiruzen

Hiruzen: *suspiro*tendré que informarles de esto a los familiares si es que tienen claro está – dijo viendo los cadáveres de los aldeanos y los ninjas – ya estoy viejo para esta mierda.

Hiruzen: ANBUS limpien este desastre he investiguen si tienen familiares –dijo con voz calmada.

_**EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA ALDEA...**_

Se puede observar a un Naruto muy cansado que estaba echado encima de una rama de un árbol mientras lloraba.

Naruto: que...que he he...hecho –dijo con los ojos bien abiertos mientras retraía sus piernas a su pecho y caía en los brazos de Morfeo

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...**_

Naruto se levantó con pesadez, su cabeza le dolía y mirando a su alrededor se preguntó que hacía allí hasta que todas las imágenes del día anterior llegaron a su cabeza y solo se dispuso a mirar al suelo al recordar las cosas que hizo. Se puso a pensar que haría ahora ya que él no quería volver a la aldea después de esa noche la cual lo traumó pensando que si se quedaba ahí otra vez lo atacarían de seguro nuevamente.

También se preguntaba que era ese poder que uso el cual lo hizo sentir muy bien como si pudiera hacer lo que sea y nadie le podría hacer daño otra vez. Estuvo pensando en esas cosas durante un par de horas y llego a una conclusión muy madura para su edad la cual era que el más fuerte y el más apto sobrevive al mundo al cual se enfrenta día a día y que si quería sobrevivir debía aprender a cuidarse solo por sí mismo y no confiar en nadie.

Naruto: *suspiro* tengo mucho camino por delante – lo dijo con una mirada tranquila y una pequeña sonrisa, pero en eso sonó su estómago.

Naruto: Bueno primer paso aprender a conseguir mi comida –mientras se adentraba por el bosque

Al cabo de unos minutos caminando llego a un claro del bosque en el cual había una cascada con un estanque al costado en el cual había peces y sonrió, pero antes de ir por su comida se miró sus ropas y sus manos a lo cual se dispuso a ir a lavarlas y bañarse. Cuando entró en la cascada se empezó a sentir relajado ya que llevaba días sin bañarse, levantó su cara con los ojos cerrados y empezó a sentir como las gotas caían en su cara. Le encantaba esa sensación por eso los días lluviosos eran sus favoritos.

Al abrir sus ojos vio un hueco en el barranco del cual caía la cascada y por la curiosidad que tenía empezó a escalarlo hasta llegar al hueco. Cuando llegó al hueco vio que era una cueva muy profunda que estaba vacía y también era muy acogedora solo tenía que limpiarla un poco, pero nada que un poco de trabajo duro arregle.

Naruto: jejeje, bueno con esto ya me evité la necesidad de buscar un hogar lo bueno es que esta al costado de mi fuente más segura de comida – lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras dejaba su ropa en el piso de la cueva mientras seguía bañándose.

Después de unas horas se puede ver dentro de la cueva a un Naruto limpio con sus ropas puestas mientras en sus manos tenía sus pescados y un par de conejos a su costado que consiguió con suerte, ya que se acercaron a la cascada, pero para mala suerte de estos Naruto estaba jugando con unas rocas tirándolas lejos entonces una de las rocas que tiró sonó que cayó en algo suave y eso lo asustó.

Acercándose lentamente vio que mató a un par de conejos sacándole una gota en la nuca. Solo faltaba cocinarlos y se preguntaran como un niño como Naruto sabe cocinar bueno una vez en el orfanato unos días antes de que lo boten vio en la mesa de la cuidadora un libro en cual explicaban cosas sobre cómo sobrevivir en el bosque gracias a este libro aprendió a prender una fogata y muchas cosas más y también debido a que era muy listo y tenía memoria eidética sabía todo el libro en un par de horas que lo leyó.

Naruto: Muy bien a aplicar lo que decía en ese libro –lo dijo con confianza

Al cabo de un rato vemos una pila de palitos medio quemados y al costado a un Naruto que comía gustoso los pescados y conejos que tanto le costó cocinar.

Naruto: Quién iba a pensar que sería tan difícil en los libros todo lo pintan fácil -lo dijo con un aura depresiva en la cabeza ya que se había quemado un poco sus manos por la fricción con las varitas.

Al acabar de comer se sentó en el piso de su cueva y empezó a planear como hacerse más fuerte para conseguir otro animal que comer ya que sabe que si solo come de los peces de la cascada estos iban a desaparecer al cabo del tiempo y tendría que conseguir otros animales.

Naruto: Muy bien entrenaré mi cuerpo entonces haré ummm... 10 abdominales ummmm... 10 sentadillas ummm 10 lagartijas y supongo que correré alrededor de la aldea para finalizar y aumentaré el ritmo cada día – se dijo a si mismo mientras asentía.

Naruto: *Qué bueno que vi a ese hombre raro de verde haciendo ejercicios por toda la aldea a cada rato y diciendo que hacía sino no sabría nada* - pensó mientras se reía al acordarse de las poses que hacía ese hombre.

Naruto salió un rato de la cueva ya satisfecho de que ya sabía que hacer mirando a la luna pensó que iba a ser más problemático esto, pero se equivocó también pensó en todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora y se sentía bien ya que a pesar de todo o que le había pasado en la aldea gracias a eso consiguió un lugar al cual llamar hogar donde se sentía seguro y en armonía.

Naruto: Bueno, me iré a dormir tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana y voy a necesitar mis energías – lo dijo mientras bostezaba y se metía dentro de la cueva.

_**AL DÍA SIGUENTE...**_

Se puede ver a un Naruto saliendo de su "casa". Al llegar al lago empezó por bañarse mientras también conseguía su desayuno. Después de comer comenzó con su entrenamiento físico comenzando calentando los músculos, ya que sabía que se los podía lastimar si comenzaba de forma rápida, total no había apuro en nada. Terminado sus ejercicios se dispuso a hacer los abdominales, lagartijas y sentadillas para finalizar corriendo alrededor de la aldea. Al cabo de unas horas podemos ver a un Naruto un poco cansado el cual se disponía a descansar un rato.

En el camino de regreso a su casa vio un par de conejos y eso le provocó que salivara, entonces empezó a buscar una roca para tirarles y así probar suerte si les daba para después comérselos. Al tirar la piedra no calculó su fuerza y le dio al árbol en frente de los conejos y estos se escaparon.

Naruto solo suspiro resignado a que tendría que cazar a los peces, pero vio como algo cayó del árbol, Naruto se acercó a lo que había caído y vio que eran dos manzanas esto lo sorprendió a lo cual levanto la mirada y se sorprendió ya que el árbol al cual había golpeado con la roca hace un rato estaba repleto de manzanas en todas sus ramas. Naruto solo sonrió por su suerte y se dispuso a tirar más piedras al árbol para tener variedad al comer y no solo dedicarse a comer pescado.

Ya teniendo una gran cantidad cogió todas las manzanas y se dispuso a ir a su hogar, cuando llegó puso las manzanas al lado del lago, se quitó la ropa y empezó a tratar de coger algunos peces. Al cabo de un rato hizo su cena y se fue a dormir con una sonrisa ya que consiguió una nueva comida.

El siguiente día llego y Naruto siguió con la misma rutina calentaba, hacia sus ejercicios y recolectaba más manzanas. Al cabo de unos 2 meses se dio cuenta de la deplorable condición que se encontraba su hogar. Le deprimía un poco verla vacía y solo tener una roca como cama, luego de tanto pensar en diferentes formas de mejorarla llego a la mejor opción "Robar".

Él sabía que estaba mal hacerlo, pero después de lo que paso en el callejón era la única manera y que el mundo era difícil y más para alguien en su condición. Entonces él lo tuvo claro si quería sobrevivir tendría que robar entonces sin perder más el tiempo empezó a hacer una lista mental.

La primera cosa que iba a necesitar sería comida ya que se había cansado de estar comiendo solo pescado, conejo y una que otra fruta. La siguiente cosa en su lista era ropa debido a que la suya ya se estaba gastando por el uso constante. Después necesitaría unos muebles para decorar su "casa".

Por último, libros, si libros y la razón es que le encantaba leer saber sobre todos los secretos del mundo y porque también en su mente tenía el mensaje que sin inteligencia iba a ser más difícil sobrevivir a la condición actual en la cual estaba. Sin más que pensar se paró, salió de su cueva y empezó a ir dentro de la aldea para ver los locales a los cuales iba a robar. Primero vio uno de ropa para niños y adolescentes y se guardó la imagen de local, luego pasó por la zona de comidas y se percató de un local en especial era uno grande lo miro y guardo.

Finalmente, se fue a la zona de las casas y empezó a sentir las miradas de odio de varias personas, pero luego vio algo que lo llamó la atención y eran que en ciertas casas entraban personas que él recordaba que lo maltrataban aparte de la turba que el mató ese día. Solo sonrió por lo bajo ya que ya tenía marcadas las casas que iba a robar. Estando satisfecho al saber dónde iba a robar se dispuso a escabullirse para irse al bosque y esperar la noche.

_**EN LA NOCHE...**_

Naruto estaba escabulléndose por la aldea a su primer objetivo el puesto de ropa, cuando llegó vio que estaban por cerrar Naruto de los bolsillos de su pantalón saco una roca y la tiró en un lado para distraer al dueño. Cuando el dueño se percató del sonido se acercó con un poco de miedo mientras guardaba la llave en su bolsillo, Naruto viendo donde guardo la llave se acercó rápidamente por detrás sin que lo sintiera y saco con cuidado la llave de sus bolsillos.

Cuando el hombre se percató que no había nada volteo y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa bajo la mirada de un Naruto escondido en una de las esquinas oscuras de un callejón. Naruto al ver que ya se retiró el señor cogió unas bolsas de basura y las empezó a vaciar. Luego fue a abrir el local al entrar empezó a llevarse toda la ropa para hombre ya que no tenía el tiempo para ser quisquilloso. Al cabo de una hora se puede ver las calles vacías, pero después se ve una figura pequeña saliendo de un local con un par de bolsas en su espalda.

Naruto: Ufff sí que esto pesa que bueno que hago algo de ejercicio –se dijo para sí mismo

Después de decir eso empezó a correr sigilosamente al bosque metiéndose por la entrada rota de la reja y llegando a su "casa" luego vació las bolsas para después volver a la ciudad y seguir con sus robos.

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...**_

Se podía ver como las personas de la aldea se empezaban a levantar de forma alegre y con tranquilidad, hasta que se empezaron a escuchar gritos por todos lados y maldiciones. Varias personas salieron de sus casas con la cara molesta y algunos con los ojos llorosos. En la torre del Hokage estaba Hiruzen Sarutobi viendo el papeleo y firmándolo mientras tenía un aura depresiva, pero fue interrumpido por un par de golpes en su puerta.

Hiruzen: pase –dijo con seriedad, pero con una alegría escondida ya que lo sacaron de ese sufrimiento

Inu: Hokage-Sama hay un alboroto en toda la ciudad –dijo sin despegar la mirada del Hokage

Hiruzen: ¡Qué! ¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo sorprendido

Inu: Hubo un robo masivo a horas de la madrugada en la aldea –dijo haciendo que el Hokage se preocupara

Hiruzen: ¿¡Cómo es esto posible no tenemos a los ANBUS vigilando en hora nocturna!? –dijo molesto el Hokage

Inu: Sí, pero dicen no haber notado nada raro en la aldea solamente recuerdan haber visto un borrón negro en la ciudad en varios lugares, pero pensaron que era un gato –dijo mientras maldecía la estupidez de su escuadrón

Hiruzen: Cómo es posible que se confíen de esa manera –dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa y tenía el ceño fruncido

Hiruzen: Primero el asesinato de esa turba y ahora esto –dijo mientras suspiraba y se iba a ver a su aldea por la ventana

Inu: Hokage-sama que acciones tomamos –dijo temiendo lo peor

Hiruzen: Quiero que dupliques la vigilancia de ahora en adelante en la noche –dijo mientras volteaba y miraba con una cara serena a Inu

Inu: Hai Hokage-sama les avisare a mis tropas, si eso es todo me retiro –dijo mientras recibía un asentimiento de Hiruzen y desparecía en un salto

Hiruzen: Ufff estoy muy viejo para esta mierda, Minato cuando vuelvas me las voy a cobrar –dijo para sí mismo y sentarse en su silla, hasta que de la nada aparece una gran torre de papel a su costado haciendo que hiruzen abra los ojos como plato

Hiruzen: ¡Carajoooooooo! –grito mientras golpeaba su frente contra su mesa y lloraba estilo anime – no sé porque me gustó este trabajo

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE...**_

Vemos dentro de una cascada en una cueva a un Naruto tirado en el suelo durmiendo con varias cosas a su alrededor. Unos minutos después podemos ver cómo se va levantando lentamente.

Naruto: *Bostezo* que noche más productiva –dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos

Naruto: bueno a ordenar las cosas –dijo mientras se levantaba eh iba a lo primero a la ropa que había robado

Empezó a observar la ropa y solo se dispuso a sonreír por que no necesitaría ropa en muchos años, pero vio algunas ropas que estaban sucias y ya se lo esperaba después de todo uso bolsas de basura para llevarse las cosas por lo cual se dispuso a lavarlas. Al cabo de unas horas de lavar la ropa y dejándola secarse en el suelo. Después miro las demás cosas y se dispuso a acomodar los muebles que se llevó no eran pesado eran solo un par de mesas de noche que se llevó por partes. Solo se acuerda que el cuerpo de la mesa de noche tuvo que empujarlo durante mucho rato.

También como estaba cansado de solo dormir en la roca se llevó varias sabanas y uno que otra almohada de las casas de los aldeanos que estaban guardadas, gracias a estas pudo rodear la roca y volverla súper cómoda y tener su cama improvisada. Al ya ver su "cuarto" más acogedor, luego volteó para mirar las cosas que faltaban y sí que eran muchas.

Lo primero en lo que fijó su vista fueron en las 20 torres de libros que robó. Sí, no pudo con sus ganas y robó muchos libros que relataban historia ninja, agricultura, varios de cocina, algunos de herrería, aunque no sabía que era esto, varios de gramática, algunos diccionarios, unos de supervivencia y muchos, pero muchos de artes shinobis (Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Flujo de Chakra, Genjutsu, Kinjutsu, Kenjutsu y Fuinjutsu).

Estos últimos los consiguió cuando pasó por una casa que parecía abandonada al entrar a la casa vio que estaba en buenas condiciones, pero no era la gran cosa. En eso se dedicó a explorarla se dio cuenta que en primer piso solo estaba la cocina y la sala por lo cual se dispuso a subir las escaleras. Cuando llegó al segundo piso vio varias puertas, pero hubo una que le llamó la atención y era una que tenía un logo que era un cuadrado y en el centro tenía varios kanjis en rojo.

Al entrar vio que era como una oficina pequeña y la empezó a inspeccionar hasta que vio un estante con varios libros estos le llamaron la atención y empezó a ver sus portadas algunas solo decía bitácoras y otros decía Icha Icha las cuales estaban como en una especie de plástico y supuso que mejor no las tocaba. Cuando se disponía a retirarse de ahí pensando que no tenía nada interesante vio un libro que no tenía nada escrito en la loma así que se dispuso a jalarlo cuando lo hizo escucho como si algo hiciera click y el estante se abrió por un costado.

Naruto asombrado miró por el hueco el lugar y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que era una enorme biblioteca con un montón de libros y solo al ver eso tuvo un orgasmo cerebral por todo el conocimiento que debía haber. Al entrar vio como los estantes estaban separados por títulos.

El primero comenzaba con el título de "Flujo de Chakra" Naruto al leer esto solo se acordó haber escuchado que eso lo usan los shinobis para hacer cosas impresionantes. Entonces empezó a coger los libros, al cabo de un rato tenía varios en su bolsa y empezó a inspeccionar los demás estantes tenían nombres extraños y no sabía que eran así que empezó a meter varios y llevárselos.

Repitió el mismo proceso en esa casa como 20 veces eran demasiados libros, pero él sabía que valía la pena. Después de recordar todo lo que se demoró empezó a ordenar cada libro por sección en una parte de su "casa" mentalmente agradecía que la cueva sea profunda.

Al cabo de unas horas (aprox 5 horas) de estar ordenado libros su estómago empezó a rugir solo volteó y miro toda la comida que había conseguido de los refrigeradores de las personas como también de toda la despensa de aquel local el cual lo dejó vacío. Así que se acercó a la montaña de comida prendió una fogata y empezó a cocinar la poca carne que encontró. Después de almorzar se dispuso a empezar a leer los libros. Empezó leyendo los libros de historia después de todo no que es que hiciera mucho en su día.

Pasó todo lo que restaba del día leyendo sobre los libros de historia hasta cuando cenó no se despegó de los libros solo cuando empezó a bostezar y sus parpados le empezaron a pesar cerró los libros y se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que su vida iba para mejor.

Ya habían pasado varios meses, 5 en total y Naruto había progresado mucho. Su cuerpo ya no tenía tanta grasa igual que su cara ya no tenía grasa de bebe. Ahora tenía un cuerpo poco definido, pero era un muy buen cuerpo para su edad. También en los últimos meses su conocimiento era muy amplio ya se había leído todos los libros sobre historia, agricultura, cocina, herrería y los diccionarios y gracias a su memoria eidética no le iba a ser necesario leerlos otra vez. Ahora vemos a un Naruto empezando a abrir el primer libro de Flujo de Chakra.

Naruto: Ummm, "Chakra" viene a ser la energía vital del cuerpo, el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 en el cuerpo.

Naruto: Mediante la mezcla de diferentes proporciones de las dos energías, nuevos tipos de chakra pueden ser formados. El producto más común es el chakra elemental, que se utiliza para realizar el jutsu elemental. La mayoría de los ninjas tienen una afinidad natural con un tipo de chakra, pero tienen la capacidad de crear chakra elemental aparte de su propia afinidad. – lo leyó para sí mismo con interés

Naruto: Qué impresionante, todo lo que se puede hacer con Chakra si lo aprendo a usar mi vida se hará más fácil y podré volverme fuerte para protegerme – dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Después de leer el libro unos minutos vio que para utilizar chakra tendría que liberarlo primero, pero él no sabía cómo liberarlo así que mientras pensaba volteo la hoja y leyó el título "Liberación de chakra" vio la hoja y había un montón de apuntes alrededor, pero no le tomo importancia y leyó la parte impresa. Al terminar de leer la parte impresa no llegó a nada así que mientras volvía a pasar su vista en la hoja vio en los apuntes algo que le intereso.

Naruto: Nota: cuando se comience a meditar para la liberación del chakra se debe imaginar una llama azul y trata de expandirla por todo tu cuerpo –lo leyó para sí mismo mientras asentía

Al ya tener las pautas se sentó en el suelo, cerró los ojos y se puso a meditar. Empezó a imaginar una llama azul durante un rato hasta que la vio en su espacio mental ya llegados a ese punto se dispuso a imaginar cómo expandía esa llama por todo su cuerpo. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió como por todo su cuerpo se empezó a sentir cálido y se sentía con más fuerzas. Abrió los ojos, se paró y volvió a leer el libro.

Naruto: Nota: Si, se siente una calidez por todo el cuerpo y un aumento de energías se logró abrir el flujo de chakra

Naruto: ¡Siiiiii! – grito con alegría mientras saltaba

Luego de su celebración prosiguió a terminar los demás libros que tenían que ver con flujo de chakra. Cuando estaba por el último libro llegó al Control del Chakra el cual adquirida con el consiste en la extracción de los dos tipos de energías de cada célula del cuerpo y la conciencia de la mente, luego mezclaras dentro del individuo. La cantidad de cada energía difiere según el tipo de técnica que los ninjas se desean ejecutar.

En otras palabras, un ninja podría crear chakra en exceso o poco según la determinada técnica, lo que resulta que el chakra se utiliza en forma ineficiente o no. Además, incluso si un ninja es capaz de moldear la cantidad correcta de chakra, si no pueden manipular el chakra correctamente, la técnica deseada no será tan eficaz o no se ejecutará en absoluto. El desperdicio de energía también crea puntos débiles, como el agotamiento precoz, que pudieran obstaculizar la capacidad del ninja para combatir a largo plazo batallas. Métodos generales de formación para la mejora de moldeo de uno y la manipulación de chakra son la concentración en una hoja, , y los ejercicios de . Mientras leía vio otra nota para ese ejercicio

Nota: Para poder hacer el ejercicio con más facilidad concentrar el chakra en un punto de la palma de la mano

Cuando Naruto terminó de leer esto se dispuso a salir de su cueva ir a un árbol y coger una hoja la puso en la palma de su mano y se empezó a concentrar para poder hacerla mover. Después de una hora de puro intentar no logró grandes avances con la hoja ya que no podía moverla mucho. Al terminar el entrenamiento de control estaba un poco deprimido así que solo salió de su cueva y se dispuso a caminar alrededor de la aldea cerca de otros bosques. En el camino de Naruto también estaba pasando un hombre viejo con el pelo de color gris, que lleva recogido en una cola corta. Lleva una camisa de malla debajo de un kimono marrón sin mangas con un par de pantalones grises y en su espalda lleva un wok de metal. Naruto al no ver delante suyo chocó con el anciano haciendo que él caiga y solo mirara al anciano.

¿? ¿?: Mocoso mira por dónde vas –dijo el anciano con fastidio

Naruto: Lo siento por...por favor no me haga daño –dijo con una mirada de terror

¿? ¿?: Ah no porque dices eso solo que me dolió la pierna con el choque no te voy a hacer daño – dijo con confusión mientras le extendía la mano a Naruto

Naruto: N...no me ti...tienes miedo u odio – pregunto con miedo mientras miraba con desconfianza la mano del anciano y la aceptaba

¿? ¿?: No porque odiaría o golpearía a un niño solo un idiota sin sentimientos haría eso –dijo mientras levantaba a Naruto

Naruto: Gra...gracias por ayudarme –dijo mientras hacía una reverencia

¿? ¿?: no hay problema y me puedes decir ¿Qué hace un niño a estas horas de la noche en el bosque? ¿Dónde están tus padres? – dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos

Naruto: Yo no tengo padres soy huérfano –dijo mientras miraba al suelo y se le notaba una cara de tristeza

¿? ¿?: Oh perdón si toque un tema delicado, pero si eres huérfano no deberías estar en un orfanato – preguntó el viejo hombre con confusión

Naruto: hace 8 meses me echaron de ahí diciendo que soy un demonio y que mate a sus familias – lo dijo mientras empezaba a llorar y soltar uno que otro sollozo

¿? ¿?: ¡Qué! Qué clase de persona hace tremenda estupidez –dijo con clara molestia y un ceño fruncido

¿? ¿?: ¿Niño tienes casa? – dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto– y se puede saber en dónde

Naruto: vivo en una cueva en un bosque cercano – dijo mientras recibía una mirada de fastidio del señor

¿? ¿?: Sabes que niño te vienes conmigo te voy a dar un hogar –dijo recibiendo una cara de sorpresa del niño

Naruto: en... enserio señor? –dijo mientras más lágrimas amenazaban en salir

¿? ¿?: Sí, no puedo dejar a un niño pequeño andar por el bosque con todos los peligros que hay –dijo con una mirada serena

Al final decir eso Naruto se lanzó a los brazos del señor

Naruto: gracias gracias gracias –dijo mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos

¿? ¿?: Muy bien niño ven conmigo que estaba de camino a mi casa –dijo mientras que recibía una afirmación de Naruto

Naruto: Etto señor ¿cuál es su nombre? –pregunto mientras ladeaba su cabeza a un lado

¿? ¿?: Ah perdón por mis modales mi nombre es Kosuke y el tuyo? – dijo para recibir una sonrisa de Naruto

Naruto: el mío kosuke-san es Naruto y le quiero preguntar si me puede ayudar a recoger mis cosas de mi cueva– dijo mientras recibía una afirmación de kosuke

Al cabo de unos minutos podemos ver cómo unos kosuke y Naruto se dirigían al hogar de Naruto. Cuando llegaron a la cascada Naruto y kosuke subieron y entraron a la cueva. Al entrar a kosuke casi le da un infarto al ver todas las cosas que tenía Naruto. Por lo cual saco un pergamino con unos kanjis.

Naruto: ooooh que es eso kosuke-san –pregunto Naruto con interés

Kosuke: Es un sello de almacenamiento aquí podremos guardar todas tus cosas sin tener que estarnos moviendo a cada rato -–dijo mientras recibía un asentimiento de Naruto

Naruto: sorprende espere un momento ¿usted es un ninja? –pregunto Naruto con mucho interés recibiendo un asentimiento de kosuke

Kosuke: Hai, pero solo soy un genin – dijo esperando que Naruto se desilusione, pero no esperaba la reacción de Naruto

Naruto: sorprendente ¿me podría entrenar por favor? –dijo mientras ponía ojos de perrito a kosuke

Kosuke: pero soy un simple genin - dijo esperando que el chico ahora sí se desilusione

Naruto: eso no importa mientras tenga algo para enseñarme con eso me basta– dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada de determinación

Kosuke: *este niño* –pensó kosuke mientras formaba una sonrisa en su rostro – muy bien Naruto serás mi aprendiz desde ahora me llamarás kosuke-sensei te quedó claro?

Naruto: Hai kosuke-sensei – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Kosuke: muy bien dicho esto vamos a sellar todo para ir a cenar y ordenar tus cosas allá en mi casa ¿te parece? - preguntó con una sonrisa

Naruto: Hai

Luego de varias horas de guardar cosas y llegar a la casa de kosuke vemos cómo Naruto terminaba de poner el último libro en el piso de su habitación. Naruto podría decir que la casa de kosuke era muy acogedora y le gustaba que estuviera en el centro de un bosque ya que por alguna extraña razón al estar cerca del bosque él se sentía como en armonía. Al cabo de un rato escuchó a un kosuke que lo llamaba a comer en la cocina. Cuando llegó solo se sentó y agradeció la comida junto con kosuke.

Naruto: ummmm esta riquísimo me podría enseñar a cocinar en un futuro –preguntó con estrellitas en sus ojos

Kosuke: Gracias, y respecto a tu pregunta claro después de todo soy tu sensei y te debo enseñar todo lo que se – respondió con una sonrisa

Naruto: Grandioso, el mejor sensei del mundo –dijo mientras levantaba el puño al cielo mientras Kosuke se reía, pero después de un rato puso una cara seria.

Kosuke: Y Naruto ¿de dónde sacaste tantas cosas? –preguntó con una mirada serena

Naruto: ah esas cosas las conseguí en la basura –dijo con mucha confianza, pero por dentro está nervioso y esperando que se lo creyera

Kosuke: *Este mocoso cree que me voy a tragar esa mentira. Casi todas esas cosas están nuevas, pero debe tener sus razones para no decirme. Lo dejare pasar por esta vez*'–pensó para luego mirar a Naruto –ah que interesante

Naruto: *No me creyó, pero al menos no siguió con el tema. Tendré que pensar en una mejor excusa en lo que tengo tiempo* -pensó mientras una gota de sudor caía por su nuca.

Naruto: Y Kosuke-sensei que me va a enseñar – preguntó mientras seguía comiendo

Kosuke: Ah verdad comenzaríamos con entrenamiento físico, pero por lo que veo tú ya llevas tiempo. Me podrías decir ¿cómo es tu entrenamiento? –dijo mientras tomaba su té

Naruto: ummm... mi entrenamiento sería de 200 abdominales, 200 sentadillas, 200 lagartijas y 40 vueltas a la aldea –dijo mientras se disponía a tomar su té

Kosuke: Qu...Que diablos Naruto no crees que es demasiado para tu edad no te cansas – preguntó Kosuke mientras miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos

Naruto: ¿A sí? Pues yo no me canso, justo mañana iba a aumentar un poco más a mi rutina –dijo mientras ladeaba su cabeza

Kosuke: *Este niño es un monstruo en resistencia* - pensó mientras una gota caía por su nuca – bueno entonces al saber eso mañana te diré cuanto aumentaré tu rutina –dijo mientras recibía un asentimiento de Naruto.

Naruto: solo voy a hacer ejercicios físicos o también voy a probar con el chakra –preguntó mientras termina su té

Kosuke: No creo que puedas practicar con chakra ya que primero necesitas desbloquear tu chakra y para que eso suceda se necesita mucha concentración por lo que es imposible que un niño de 3 años sea capaz de desbloquearlo –dijo mientras terminaba también su té

Naruto: Etto Kosuke-sensei yo desbloque mi chakra hoy día – dijo mientras veía como Kosuke se atoraba con su té

Kosuke: ¿Co...Como es que dijiste? Eso es im...imposible –dijo mientras tartamudeaba un poco

Naruto: Enserio Kosuke-sensei, pero incluso así no puedo hacer el más básico entrenamiento de control de chakra –dijo mirando seriamente a su sensei

Kosuke al no creerle del todo a Naruto decidió comprobarlo por sí mismo. Gracias a dios que entrenó sus habilidades sensoriales desde joven sino no podría confirmar lo que decía Naruto. Cuando fijo su vista en Naruto se sorprendió al ver la gran masa de chakra que poseía el niño. Pero se sorprendió que eran dos diferentes torres de chakra había una azul la cual es el color habitual de este y cabe decir que el viejo se sorprendió por la inmensa cantidad que poseía y por otro lado había un chakra de color rojo de cual sentía puro odio y rencor.

Kosuke sentía muy familiar ese chakra rojo, hasta que algo hizo click en su mente. Ese chakra se le hacía muy conocido ya que él fue uno de los ninjas que peleo y lo sintió hace tres años, ese era el chakra del Kyubi lo habían sellado en Naruto. Al reconocer ese chakra Kosuke entendió porque lo maltrataron en toda su infancia. Pensando en esto solo pudo poner una cara de disgusto y decirse mentalmente que los aldeanos son tan estúpidos que no saben diferenciar entre un vaso y el agua que contiene.

Kosuke: Naruto tengo que decirte algo importante –dijo mientras miraba seriamente a Naruto

Naruto: Que pasa Kosuke-sensei –pregunto un poco preocupado

Kosuke: Bueno, vi tu chakra y si lo has desbloqueado –dijo para ver como Naruto tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado – primero, sabes que el chakra es de color azul ¿no? -dijo para recibir un asentimiento de Naruto – bueno digamos que tú tienes dos firmas diferentes tienes el chakra azul que tiene todo el mundo, pero también tienes otro que es de color rojo y es más oscuro

Naruto: Ah como que tengo dos firmas chakras ¿es eso posible? – pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza

Kosuke: Sí, pero solo hay una manera –dijo mientras ponía una cara de resignación ya que si no le decía la verdad ahora sería peor si se entera en un futuro

Naruto: y la cual ¿es? –pregunto con una mirada de interés

Kosuke: Sellando una bestia con cola o talvez solo su chakra dentro de un recipiente –dijo recibiendo la mirada de sorpresa de Naruto

Naruto: Entonces por eso la gente me maltrataba –dijo con una cara de tristeza

Kosuke: Sí, en ti yace sellado el Kyubi – soltó la bomba esperando que Naruto empezara a llorar y decir porque él tendría que ser el recipiente, pero lo sorprendió cuando vio como cambió su rostro a uno tranquilo.

Naruto: Que estúpida es la gente de la aldea, pero bueno que se le puede hacer – Dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza

Kosuke: Naruto no te sientes mal al saber esto-preguntó Kosuke sorprendido ya que es muy raro ver como un niño de tan solo 3 años tomaba tan normal esa noticia

Naruto: Kosuke-sensei en lo que llevé viviendo en el bosque yo lloraba muchas noches al preguntarme varias veces porque me maltrataron o porque me decían demonio, pero un día llegué a la conclusión que si seguía llorando no iba a lograr nada y no se resolverían mis problemas. –dijo mientras sonreía sorprendiendo a Kosuke.

Kosuke: Vaya Naruto eres demasiado maduro para tu edad lo sabes ¿no?

Naruto: si también lo he pensado, pero si la vida te trató como a mí se madura muy rápido – dijo mientras subía los hombros

Kosuke: Bueno tienes razón, pero al menos no te quito tu espíritu de niño –dijo haciendo que Naruto solo asintió y sonrió

Naruto: Jejeje, eso nadie me lo va a quitar sensei, ¡de veras! –dijo mientras se reía, haciendo que Kosuke también riera.

Naruto: Bueno cambiando de tema, Kosuke-sensei me puede decir si solo tengo el chakra o también tengo a la bestia – dijo mientras recibía un asentimiento de su sensei

Kosuke: ummmm... a ver solo tienes el chakra así que eso es bueno. Lo único malo es que ese chakra se acabará con el tiempo claro si lo usas. – dijo para recibir un asentimiento de Naruto

Naruto: Interesante, gracias Kosuke-sensei

Kosuke: ah verdad Naruto tengo una respuesta y posible solución a tu problema de control –dijo para ver como sorprendía a Naruto

Naruto: Enserio Kosuke-sensei – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa –¿cuál es? ¿cuál es? ¿cuál es? – empezó a preguntarle mientras se acercaba a Kosuke

Kosuke: bueno primero, tienes una basura de control debido a toda la cantidad de chakra que posees la cual es mucha, solo refiriéndome a tu chakra claro está llegando a tener las reservas de un jonin de nivel bajo. Si a eso le aumentamos el chakra del Kyubi sellado en ti bueno tendrías reservas de nivel kage alto. –dijo con calma

Naruto: ¡Sorpréndete! –grito en el oído de Kosuke

Kosuke: ¡Naruto casi me dejas sordo! –grito molesto, haciendo que Naruto riera nervioso y se disculpara

Kosuke: Bueno, segundo tu control ya sé cómo hacer que lo controles con más facilidad y es con un jutsu de Rango B el cual solo lo puede usar un Jonin dado a las reservas que poseen, pero tú al tener una gran cantidad de chakra lo puedes hacer – dijo mientras miraba con una sonrisa a Naruto

Naruto: Y ¿cuál es ese Jutsu? Kosuke-sensei – pregunto con emoción

Kosuke: Es el Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. – dijo recibiendo una sonrisa de Naruto – Muy bien ya dicho esto te mostraré las posiciones de manos sabes cuales son ¿no?

Naruto: Si todas – recibiendo una sonrisa de Kosuke

Kosuke empezó a mover las manos despacio para que Naruto supiera las posiciones de manos al cabo de unos segundos Kosuke le dijo a Naruto que lo intentara. Naruto comenzó a hacer las posiciones de manos y en ese momento apareció 1 clones de sombras en la cocina sorprendiendo a Kosuke ya que pensó que no le saldría al primer intento y solo alcanzó a decir en voz baja la palabra "Prodigio".

Naruto: Kosuke-sensei miré lo logré – dijeron los 2 Naruto en la cocina

Kosuke: Sorpréndete Naruto con ese jutsu se resolverán todos tus problemas de control, pero mañana te diré como lo lograras, ya que ahorita tengo sueño y por lo que veo tú también. Asi que disipa tus clones – dijo para solo recibir una afirmación junto con un bostezo de Naruto mientras desparecían todos los clones del Peli naranja.

Kosuke: Muy bien anda lávate, cámbiate y vete a dormir

Naruto: Hai –dijo mientras se iba al baño

Kosuke(Susurrando): Naruto serás un gran alumno y en un futuro un muy poderoso shinobi – dijo mientras veía como Naruto entraba a su cuarto para cambiarse y solo sonreía

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


End file.
